


361 days, 17 hours, 8 minutes, and 42 seconds.

by SkelleBonez



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fast romance, Fate is an asshole, Fuck Fate All My Friends Hate Fate, Lunar New Year Special mentioned without spoilers, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, because non-romantic relationships are under showcased in these aus, platonic is split into super close friendship and found family, soulmate here basically means "any person who will become incredibly important in your life somehow"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkelleBonez/pseuds/SkelleBonez
Summary: If you concentrate hard enough you can see different timers for your platonic and romantic soulmates. The default was just major life events. But if you tried you could see a lifespan counter.MK didn’t like trying to do that... but Red Son was right there. So he tried.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	361 days, 17 hours, 8 minutes, and 42 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: You like soulmate aus? 44 with a soulmate au where there are countdown timers for important events and if you concentrate you can see the lifespan of your romantic and platonic soulmates except immortals. MK realizes he can see Red Son's life countdown and he only has 1 year left

MK never made it a point to concentrate and look at his soulmate timers unless he really felt he had to, tempting as it may have been. Especially not their life countdown timers. The colors one saw differed from from viewer to viewer, some people even saw only one color in varying shades, and no one knew why the colors were chosen the way they were for each individual. But to MK the timers were a whole swath of colors.

It was easy with Mei, her platonic bond with his allowing him to see the bright green (green for all platonic bonds, not just Mei) countdowns to major events (some bad but usually good, like a major race being announced or taking part in a game tournament spontaneously). The familial blue bond he had with Pigsy and Tang went much the same, as well as Sandy’s own platonic bond. He didn’t learn that immortal beings had their own color, brilliant gold tinted in whatever the proper bond was until he met Sun Wukong, his gold-green timer slowly changing into a gold-blue bond of family found.

It wasn’t until Red Son that MK realized his romantic bonds were a brilliant red (which, in retrospect, could have been seen as funny), shining brilliant and bright and almost blinding him when he caught sight of him properly from far above him (and it nearly made him fall before Wukong forced him to, the traitor). He’d mistaken it for some kind of antagonistic bond before he learned that that was also a type of platonic soulmate. So that was something he shoved deep deep _deeeeeep_ down inside to think about later, especially since a lot of people now a days rarely went after their first romantic soulmate and instead waited for a platonic to change in time.

He never told anyone.

It also wasn’t until he tested concentrating on timers with Wukong, for fun and out of sheer curiosity if he really was super immortal, that he realized that immortal’s life countdown timer just looked like a mass of rapidly changing numbers screaming in confusion and he decided to never do that again.

Until… the Lunar New Year celebration.

He was curious, scared, and Red Son was _there_ and he let his curiosity get the better of him. He wanted to see if Red was still immortal and if his timer did the same thing.

_361 days, 17 hours, 8 minutes, and 42 seconds._

That couldn’t have been right.

He tried again.

_361 days, 17 hours, 7 minutes, and 30 seconds._

And again.

_361 days, 16 hours, 56 minutes, and 45 seconds._

And one last time, after everything was over.

_361 days, 12 hours, 1 minute, 29 seconds._

Red Son… had less than a year left to live. Red Son, The Boy Sage Prince, the one who almost defeated Sun Wukong on his journey and eternal thorn in his side… was going to die.

MK hadn’t ever really imagined that he could die. He had believed that Red Son was immortal, and maybe he still was. There were ways to kill immortals who weren’t all powerful Monkey Kings. But he’d always imagined that, maybe, eventually, they could possibly at least work things out and get to know each other eventually after what happened with WBS.

Now he was plagued with the thought ’ _what if I’m the one who kills him_ ’ and he couldn’t handle that so he made up his mind then and there and before Red Son could leave he grabbed him by his jacket collar in front of everyone and changed that thought to ’ _fuck it_ ’ and kissed him and pulled away and looked DBK in the eye and announced “I’ve known Red is my romantic soulmate since day 1 and I am not wasting anymore time with stupid feuds”.

Apparently that was just enough to startle the other man into not attacking and to send Sun Wukong into a frenzy of cackling “I KNEW IT"s.

Red Son turned as red as his jacket on his cheeks and just looked at MK in awe. They had-

_361 days, 10 hours, 2 minutes, 16 seconds._

Red hadn’t left his parents, not immediately, but the sudden relationship that had been revealed between the successor to the Monkey King and the son of the Demon Bull King had forced everything to a standstill. DBK wanted revenge, PIF wanted her husband to be happy, Sun Wukong wanted to be retired, and all three of them were too stubborn to not insist the two men court each other anyway because tradition dictated that when a romantic soulmate pair revealed their bond no one could force them apart.

_352 days, 14 hours, 34 minutes, 18 seconds._

MK felt bad constantly checking Red Son’s timer, but he didn’t want to waste a single second. They had less than a year. He’d seen just how smart and resourceful and, as much as he didn’t want to admit it at first, protective and caring for the people he had grown close to he was.

By the end of the month they had moved into Red Son’s apartment (he had an apartment?).

_322 days, 2 hours, 28 minutes, 50 seconds._

MK learned that Red Son was a fantastic chef, on par with Pigsy even. His food was spicy but over time he learned that MK would suffer through food that was hurting him just to try his food and made it less so. Just for him.

_315 days, 2 hours, 45 minutes, 34 seconds._

They kissed for the second time well after they had moved in together. Despite rushing into this they had both been too nervous and flustered to do more than hold hands and sleep side by side in different blankets.

They started sharing a blanket by month 2.

_292 days, 8 hours, 1 minute, 12 seconds._

DBK was still pissed at Wukong. No one thought his grudge would ever fully disappear. But he and PIF had stopped attacking. For now. For their son. The best thing they had ever done for him was let him be with his soulmate without fighting.

MK never felt more guilty than when he realized he was never going to tell them. He tried once, after they moved in. After he had truly fallen in love with Red Son. He’d cried too hard to get the words out and PIF had looked torn between telling him to leave and comforting him before she put a shockingly gentle hand on his shoulder.

He could never tell them.

_267 days, 18 hours, 59 minutes, 2 seconds._

Red got along amazingly well with Mei and Sandy. The three of them together were a mechanical nightmare for anyone on their bad side and the most amazing team for anyone they made anything for. Red was also the new favorite among Sandy’s cats. No one was surprised.

He and Red ended up adopting a little one eyed kitten they found outside Pigsy’s Noodles. They named her Bao-Bao. They loved her.

_245 days, 7 hours, 29 minutes, 34 seconds._

Naturally nothing was going to be calm for the Monkie Kid. Eventually demons far and wide came to attack either him or the city. The only difference was that, now, he had Red Son by his side.

Every time Red took a hit MK felt no fear. He knew that would not be the hit that killed his soulmate. His soulmate had-

_208 days, 19 hours, 78 minutes, 21 seconds._

Red and Tang were fast friends. Red and Mei and Sandy were faster. It had taken longer for Pigsy but he came around fast enough.

Sun Wukong, though. Even after 5 months he was still slightly tense and terse and short with Red. But he had been coming around, slowly. Just like with everyone else, Wukong was hard pressed to open up to anyone who wasn’t MK.

They visited Flower Fruit Mountain from time to time, and it was one day when Red had wandered off to enjoy the scenery at MK and Wukong had heard the pained screech of a small monkey in the distance.

When they saw Red calming the little one down, tending to it’s wound as best he could, MK saw Wukong properly smile at him for the first time. Soon they had-

_157 days, 22 hours, 28 minutes, 59 seconds._

There were still fights. DBK and Sun Wukong didn’t get along. But things were better.

There were family game nights. Red and Pigsy and Wukong cooked together. Bao-Bao had grown into a beautiful Tortoise Shell cat (with tortitude included). Everyone promised to try to get along and things were going well. Red Son and MK were truly in love, it seemed. At least MK was. He was certain Red was as well.

That’s why MK asked him to marry him that night.

Red said yes.

_140 days, 19 hours, 34 minutes, 34 seconds._

Was 7 months too fast? Yes. Did MK care? No. Did anyone object?

Only the demons that showed up to fight. They were taken care of quickly. DBK was not entirely happy about how fast things were but for his only son it seemed he would not allow anything to ruin the day.

He’d changed over the 7 months. Not entirely, not enough for MK to completely forgive him for everything since he had awoken. But seeing him punch a demon into the stratosphere for Red Son was a pretty good marker of how much he was trying.

_6 days, 37 hours, 8 minutes, 12 seconds._

Everything was amazing for those few months together. They fought demons. They kissed. They spent time with their family. No longer two families but one family.

Then Macaque came back.

MK had thought he was gone for good, he had been so quiet. But apparently he was planning something the whole time.

Something to kill an immortal.

That was when MK learned he was immortal. And wasn’t that ironic?

Macaque had meant to stab him. MK didn’t move in time.

Red Son jumped in front of him and there was red.

Macaque wasn’t seen again after what MK did to him.

They bandaged the small wound in Red Son’s shoulder. They would find a way to fix this. They had to. MK knew what would kill Red Son now, it wasn’t that he wasn’t immortal it was whatever poison had been meant for him. He knew people had beaten death clocks before.

He had to try.

_5 days, 12 hours, 29 minutes, 56 seconds._

_5 days, 12 hours, 29 minutes, 55 seconds._

_5 days, 12 hours,. 29 minutes, 54 seconds._

That was what MK saw when Red Son coughed up blood for the first time.

_4 days, 1 hour, 12 minutes, 13 seconds._

Sun Wukong found out where Macaque had gotten the poison.

There was no cure.

Red coughed more red and MK screamed at the Monkey King to look again. Do something. Anything. Anything…

They didn’t see him or DBK for over 2 days.

_1 day, 17 hours, 34 minutes, 14 seconds._

_1 day, 17 hours, 34 minutes, 13 seconds._

MK watched the countdown timer tick down.

"Why are you still awake?” Red Son had asked him as he held his head in his lap.

“I don’t want to miss any more seconds with you,” MK answered softly.

“Am I going to… die?” Red Son asked softly.

“Not if Monkey King does what I know he can do,” MK answered again. “I know he’ll be back soon. I know it. I-”

“MK! MK I’M BACK!” Sun Wukong yelled through the apartment, bursting into their room looking disheveled and like he hadn’t stopped moving since he left. But smiling. DBK looked much the same as he came through the door behind him.

“I think we found something!”

_1 day, 17 hours, 32 minutes, 2 seconds._

MK prayed that Sun Wukong was right. He was Sun Wukong. He had to be.

_1 day, 17 hours, 32 minutes… 3 seconds._

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't lie when I didn't mark Major Character Death as a warning!  
> (I will neither confirm or deny Mac's fate)


End file.
